yo soy
by neon-san
Summary: tengan sus pañuelos en manos este song fic esta triste es momoryo espero les guste y no me linchen como me gusta hacerlos sufrir si quieren otro capi de este melodrama manden reviiews TERMIADO
1. Chapter 1

_**yo soy**_

este es un song fic de la parejita de momo y ryoma me encanta esta parejita pero tambien la de tezuka y ryoma pero ahora le toca a momo jijiji(aferrada con kevin nnu)bueno pero les advierto que tengan sus pañuelos al alcanze por que va a estar algo triste bueno comenzemos

**vamos a buscar y reunir las astillas**

**de los sueños**

**incluso en la tristeza, podemos encontrarlas**

**cambiando la forma del brillante mañana.**

**uncluso en la tristeza vamos a sentir el**

**presente.**

_mirate aqui ryoma, en esta maldita cama postrado, por esa enfermedad y yo no puedo hacer nada, una vez tu me comentastes que te sentias muy feliz conmigo, pero mira yo que te prometi cuidarte no lo e hecho_

_desde que te diagnosticaron esa enfermedad, no se que paso yo me fui alejando, no se por que pero creo que eso te apresuro mas tu enfermedad _

_eiji me dijo que desde que yo no estaba contigo tu lucias mas palido y triste por mi culpa, kawamura tambien dijo que casi no comias y una vez te desmayaste pero en lugar que yo te ayudara fue tezuka quien permanecio a tu lado, cuidandote_

**es mas simple de lo que parece**

**pero no lo puedo decir**

**siempre escondo lo que quiero decir**

**en mi bolsillo**

_cuando me entere de eso, me fui corriendo para saber si estabas bien, cuando iba a entrar el capitan me detuvo, yo le iba a decir que me dejara estar a tu lado, pero mejor saque una pequeña carta de mi bolsillo para que te la entregara y me marche, pero vi en los ojos del capitan desprecio_

_despues oishi, me conto como reaccionaste, me dijo que te pusiste feliz, luego preguntaste que donde estaba, pero el capitan te dijo que no quise entrar, y luego la tristeza invadio tus lindos ojos y recaistes por mi culpa otra vez _

_quiero correr y decirte cuanto te amo, por que yo se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi, pero tengo miedo de hacerte mas daño del que te eh hecho, sin embargo una vez ese mamushi me dijo que te lo dijiera que no fuera un cobarde, por que despues me podria arrepenir_

**no puedo decir la cosas con la certeza **

**de la infancia**

**esta dicho que el tiempo arregla todo**

**pero sin entender**

_unos dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura, pero en nuestro caso no es cierto una vez pero de lejos te vi, estavas muy palido, y muy flaquito mi niño, ahi estaba esa ryusaki acompañandote, con ganas de ir y correrla_

_pero con que derecho, ella tan siquiera estaba contigo, pero yo...yo no ahora ya no asistes alas practicas de tenis, la profesora sumire dijo por que ya no estabas en la condion necesaria, que apenas podias asistir a clases_

_cuando dijo eso la profesora senti que mi mundo se hacia trisas, ahora tampoco peleo con mamushi, cosa rara, pero ya no tiene sentido si no estas conmigo _

_pero yo soy el culpable me eleje de ti, grave error, ahora por mi culpa te estas muriendo mas rapido, como quisiera llorar y desaogarme, no sabes cuanto te necesito, no se que haria si te fueras, una parte de mi se moriria contigo me querido ryoma_

**creo en ti venticuatro horas al dia**

**veo con ojos abiertos, incluso las**

**palabras simples**

**el tiempo siempre se rie con sus pies rapidos**

**vamos a encontrar un presente mas**

**que los recuerdos**

_por fin me decidi, voy a buscarte, pedaleo lo mas fuerte que puedo, por el atajo que siempre tomabamos, ah viejos recuerdos que quisiera revivir una vez mas, pero ahora estoy en este presente doloroso_

_llego atu casa, y toco sale tu prima a recibirme y despues me invita a pasar, me indica donde esta tu habitacion y subo casi corriendo las escaleras\_

_pero estaba enfrente de tu puerta, no sabia si tocar o estar de nuevo sin ti, pero tu abres la puerta y nos quedamos viendo fijamente_

_-momo**-susurras despues se te forma una sonrisa pero desaparece parece que te querias desmallar**_

_-estas bien_

_-...si..no te preocupes me alegro que estes aqui_

_-bueno queria saber si quieres salir a dar una vuelta como en los viejos tiempos_

_tu solo me sonries y le avisas a tu prima, que te da permiso no muy convencida_

**si no nos movemos, no podemos empezar**

**si nos preocupamos, no podemos deternernos**

**no quiero que los sueños me concientan**

**en el fin del mundo**

_vamos y paseamos en el parque, nos sentamos y nos ponemos a platicar, no sabes como extrañaba esto, y creo que es el momento te hablo algo serio y tu me volteas a ver algo confundido, me dices que ocurre_

_yo solo te agarro la barbilla, y te contemplo, te vas tan hermoso ala luz de la luna te susuroo, tu solo te sonrojas y me acerco poco a poco y te digo en el oido lo mucho que te amo_

_tu me dices lo mismo y me pongo muy feliz, pero la alegria me dura poco, cuando tambien me dices que me extrañaras mucho cuando mueras, yo te abrazo no queriendo soltarte, despues te siento temblar me dices que tienes mucho frio_

_te paso mi chamarra, y te llevo a tu casa, y veo que todavia sigues temblando, antes de que entraras nos damos un tierno beso en los labios, que siempre estara en mi memoria por siempre y me voy viendo como entras a tu casa_

**el deseo de una chica se debe dejar atras**

**como es.**

**el amor lo es todo**

**comenzemos nuestra era aqui**

_ala mañana siguiente voy ala escuela muy feliz que rapido es notado por todos los chicos, ellos me preguntan que es, yo les cuento lo que paso ayer, todos me dicen que hize lo correcto hasta el capitan me sonrie, yo crei que se acabaria el mundo cuando el capitan sonrio_

_pero realmente se acabaria pero para mi, cuando entra la profesora casi corriendo, para informarnos que ryoma se puso muy mal, y que puede que no pase esta noche_

_no sabia que hacer, lo primero que hize fui salir corriendo con rumbo al hospital, perseguido por los demas, cuando llegamos, vimos a tu madre llorar desconsolada, tu padre con lagrimas que contenia, en eso aparecio tu prima llorando con el doctor atra nos dijo que fueramos entrando_

_uno por uno para despedirte yo, yo no lo podia creer apenas ayer te dije lo mucho que te amaba y hoy te vas para siempre, no se que hare si oir tu tipico mada mada dane, no se que are sin ti mi niño pero algo es seguro no te olvidare_

**como un ave cruzando el cielo**

**la imagen que baila en el gran azul se mueve**

**vamos a caminar, el camino es largo pero**

**brillara como diamantes antes de que des**

**cuenta**

fue pasando uno por uno, nadie lo podia creer, que pasaran solo para despedirte, el primero fue eiji, cuando salio fue corriendo con oishi, nadie lo podia consolar como tambien a kawamura y kaoru que no podia creer que estaba llorando como eiji, el capitan tezuka tenia los ojos llorosos podia imajinarme que en cualquier momento se soltaria llorando, oishi entro y salio de lo mas deprimido igual o pero que eiji, inui entro y salio tambien hecho un mar de larimas hasta syusuke

el ultimo fui yo cuando entre me quede congelado con la imagen que tenia, frente amis ojos, tu mi niño conectado a todos esos aparatos, cuando me viste, sonreiste

-momo

-ryo..ryoma, por favor no me dejes, te amo y te necesito. no podre vivir sin ti

-momo. vive sin mi, por que si no no podre irme en paza. yo tambien te amo. pero porfavor vivirias por mi y ganarias ese campeonato por mi. porfavor**-se ve como una lagrima se deslisa por tu mejilla**

-ryoma por favor no llores, ganare y vivire por ti aunque se que una parte de mi morira si tu te vas

_tu me sonries por ultima vez y en eso el aparato que marcaba que tu corazon latiera se detuvo, no lo podia creer antes de salir de la habitacion te doy un ultimo beso, y nunca mi querido niño te olvidare, saldre adelante pero contigo en el corazon_

**owari**


	2. solo amor

yo soy

hola hola bueno aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, si quieren que les ponga un tercero despues de lo que sucedio de la muerte de chibisuke solo me mandan un review y lo ago bueno tengan pañuelos a mano aqui comenzamos

**te llame sin anticipazcion**

**por que el clima era hermoso**

**me dejaste plantada **

**quien crees que eres**

_a mi me dieron la oportunidad de ser el primero, no se si por que ellos todavian no querian despedirce de ti, o'chibi, ahora aquien llamare haci, sabes siempre te recordare, nunca te olvidare. pase a tu cuarto_

_tu alzaste la mirada para observarme, se me encogio el corazon de lo solo verte haci, no se ni como me iva a despedir si no queria hacerlo, todavia recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, me da risa solo recordar_

_me acuerdo que tu te peleaste con arai o fue al reves pero eso no importa, lo bueno es que tu le diste una leccion, o'chibi_

_-kiku-sempai-me susurras_

_pero en tu voz se oia, lo cansado que estabas como pidiendo a gritos ya irte a descansar en paz_

_-o'chibi-soltando lagrimas y agarrandole una mano_

_-kiku-sempai, nunca te olvidare, puedo pedirte un ultimo favor_

_-cl claro, mi querido o'chibi-soltando mas lagrimas_

_-cuidate, y gana las nacionales y tambien por favor cuida a momo, y nunca te olvidare_

_el o'chibi me encargo que le cuidara a momo y lo voy a hacer, y tambien ganaremos las nacionales por ti, digo esto antes de salir de su habitacion_

**se que me perseguias**

**me merezco eso y mas**

_echizen, todavia eres muy joven como para morir por esa enfermedad, que te estaba consumiendo poco a poco, y que ya termino, no se que haremos sin ti, todos te queremos, tu no te merecias eso, aunque tu al principio tratas de evadirnos_

_se que nos tomaste cariño haci como nosotros_

_-oishi-sempai_

_-echizen, lucha, no dejes que esta enfermedad acabe contigo, tu eres fuerte-dice con la voz entrecortada_

_me dolio que echizen me lo negara y vi que una lagrima callo por su mejilla_

_-oishi-sempai, cuidate, cuida a todos yo siempre te recordare_

_despues de eso salgo pero tratare de ser fuerte por los demas como tezuka_

**solo amor dios lo odio**

**soy mala contigo, por que me gustas**

**solo amor, por que enserio me gustas**

**siempre te digo cosas imposibles**

**supongo que lo siento**

**solo es amor**

_ahora nos toco entrar a nosotros 2, eiji y oichi prefirieron entrar solos ay un 50 de probabilidad de que no querian que los vieran llorar, pero los numeros no importan, ahora solo importas tu echizen_

_psssshhh aunque siempre fui indiferente contigo, te tome mucho cariño, llegue a pensar que los 2 nos pareciamos, por que eramos indiferentes con algunas cosas, pero mirate ahora solo pasamos inui y yo a despedirte no lo puedo creer_

_-kaidoh-sempai, inui-sempai , que bueno que estan aqui_

_-psssshh no digas eso, echizen por que te dejaste ganar por esa maldita enfermedad, tu no eres de los que se dejan vencer facilmente_

_tu solo nos sonries y vemos que te cuesta hablarnos_

_-habia un 75 de posibilidad de que no te dieras vencido por que_

_-yo...los extrañare, nunca los olvidare, y cuidense, kaidoh-sempai, por favor cuida de karupin_

_y antes de salir te vemos de reojo y vemos que batallas para respirar alo mejor es bueno que te vallas ya a descansar haci ya no sufriras_

**hoy corri de tus brazos**

**cuando me llevaste de cenar**

**con hambre llegue a casa**

**para esperar un regalo**

_si yo crei que ver sufrir ala gente me divertia, este sufrimiento que veo que tienes no lo soporto, como me gustaria que estuviera en mis manos ya no verte sufrir_

_esto me desgarra el alma,echizen te extrañaremos todos en especial momoshiro, como quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla_

_-fuji-sempai,_

_-echizen, no te preocupes ya no vas a sufrir eso te lo aseguro-deslizando una lagrima_

_-gracias_

_me susurras_

_-por que_

_-por..todo..lo..que as hecho te lo agradesco yo no te olvidare y espero que tu tampoco_

_-eso fue lo ultimo que me dijiste, y esas palabras siempre las llevare aqui adentro de mi corazon_

**como puedo ser tan injenua y alejarme**

**ahora me duele el ver tus ojos**

_ahora nos toco entrar al capitan y ami, como quisiera echizen, que esto no estuviera sucediendo, yo desde que te conoci vi que eras un niño injenuo y tratabas de alejarte de nosotros, pero gracias a momo, tu te volviste mas conversativo y alegre no soporto verte haci echizen_

_echizen, me duele ver tus ojos, por que en ellos veo que hay dolor, que ya no puedes contener aunque yo siempre me mostre frio aveces contigo yo te supe tomar cariño, tan suquiera vas a descanzar y ya no sufriras mas_

_-kawa-sempai buchou_

_-echi echizen, no soporto verte haci, tu_

_-no te preocupes kawa-sempai, ya no siento dolor, y no podria descansar si no me despidiera de ustedes_

_-echizen_

_-buchou..creo..que lo decepcione_

_-decepcionar y por que_

_-usted me dijo que fuera el pilar..pero ya me derumbe_

_-no digas eso, si es hora de que te tienes que ir, lo aceptamos, pero recuerda nunca te olvidaremos tu supiste entrar en nuestro corazon por ser tu_

_kawamura salio llorando, pero yo por ser el capitan no me di el lujo de poder llorar, por el equipo y sobre todo por ti echizen_

**solo amor, por que un poco**

**de brillo queda en mis ojos no te perdono**

**solo amor por que lo que tengo en mi corazon**

**debe saber tan amargo**

**...solo amor...**

_ahora, el ultimo fue momo mi momo, me duele abandonarlo y pensar que ayer me habia dicho lo mucho que me amaba y yo tambien lo amo con todo el corazon_

_ahi estas veo en tus ojos todo el sufrimiento que tienes no me gusta verte haci, yo te nombro y tu me dices lo mucho que me necesitas_

_si me sigues diciendo esto, no podre irme, en paz sabiendo que tu estas triste, te digo que vivas sin mi, mas bien que vivas por mi_

_tu me pides que no llore, pero como no hacerlo, si esta va a hacer la ultima vez que vea tus lindos ojos, despues de que me dijiste que vivirias por mi_

_siento poco a poco, como mis fuerzas se van, y veo una luz que me llama, me dirijo ala luz y volteo por ultima vez a verte y veo que mi corazon se detuvo y como me das un beso aunque me duela me tengo que ir pero nunca momo, mi momo nunca te olvidare_

_y donde quiera que este velare por ti y por los demas_

**owari**

**nyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa de solo escribirlo llore...snif...snif que tal si quieren la tercera parte mandenme un review ya se me ocurrio como podria ser bueno matta ne**


	3. ciego

**yo soy **

**hola aqui estoy creyeron que no volveria por aqui se esquivocaron, lamento la tardanza pero estaba algo ocupada con mis otros fics, ji, bueno espero que la demora habra valido la pena aqui esta disfrutenla**

**no puedo sentir mas las estaciones pasando**

**no puedo ni siquiera recordar tu cara nunca mas**

**me estoy convirtiendo en un inutil**

_chibisuke, no puedo creer que cuando nos vimos en el barco esa seria la ultima vez que te podria dirijir la palabra, y ahora estoy aqui en tu velorio, nunca mas podre ver te cara de indiferencia que hacias alos demas, pero eso era lo que me gustaba de ti._

_me lamento, yo no me pude despedir de ti, pero se que sabes muy bien que donde quieras que este yo rezare para que encuentres el descanso eterno, cuando me hablo nanako a America y me dijo que habias fallecido, pense que estaba bromeando._

_pero cuando hoy sollozos al otro lado de la linea no lo podia creer, y se me fueron las fuerzas y cai de rodillas llorando, como no tenia idea que podia hacerlo, tome el primer vuelo a japon, para ver tu cara por ultima vez_

**incluso ahora no puedo encontrar la luz que eh perdido**

**suavemente me sumerjo visitando el vacio**

**el dolor se amontona en mi corazon**

_llegue a japon, me dirije rapido al templo y vi que ahi te estaban velando, cuando me vio nanako, salio corriendo hacia, y lloraba, no pude darme el lujo de llorar, por que seria peor para ella._

_ahi vi a tus sempais, chibisuke, mi chibisuke, estaban desconsolables, y vi a ese momoshiro, que estaba sentando pero cubriendose el rostro sollosando, yo se que tu querias mucho a ese sujeto me lo demostraste en el barco, _

_yo me acerco hasta tu ataud, con miedo, y me asomo, no lo podia creer, era cierto, no soporte mas y me cai de rodillas llorando, nanjiro se me acerca, y yo lo abrazo y lloro_

_-chibisuke, por que te fuistes-susurro_

_nanjiro me abraza y siento como suaves gotas me caen y veo que nanjiro tambien esta llorando._

**cerrando mi vision del campo, me congelo**

**mientras tiemblo en las sombras que me envuelven en mi**

**rededor bloqueando mi vision**

_como quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla, mas bien quisieramos todos que esto fuera un mal sueño, estoy acompañando a tu madre chibisuke, susurrando "por que hijo por que te fuistes ryoma, te extraño" sabes chibisuke a toso no ara falta verte y veo que tus amigos, no paran de llorar._

_veo que fue buena idea que te vinieras a vivir a japon, encontraste unos buenos amigo, y al amor de tu vida a ese momoshiro, todo lo que no encontraste a America pero tambien encontraste esa maldita enfermedad._

_otra vez, vuelvo a llorar, no soporto este dolor, que siento por tu perdida chibisuke, te extañare, y ante mi sorpresa veo que ya es hora de llevar tu cuerpo al cementerio, a momoshiro, no lo pueden despegar de tu caja repitiendo,"no se lo lleven" ami tambien se me parte el alma dejarte en un ollo, avandonado, pero por que tuviste un destino haci tu apenas eras un niño_

**el mundo que una vez vi se extiende afuera antes de ser**

**interrumpido**

**nunca me alcanzara los dias pasados**

_ahora estamos aqui, en este maldito cementerio, todos pasamos a dejarte flores y ver tu rostro por ultima, vez y yu ataud baja poco a poco, hasta la obscuridad donde permanecera tu cuerpo, si tu cuerpo por que yo se que tu alma ya encontro la luz, por que tu eras muy bueno._

_un chico llamado eiji intento saltar gritando " no o'chibi no, por que nos dejas, me quiero ir contido" pero lo detuvieron a tiempor yo tambien tengo gans de saltar, pero se que cuando yo muera tu esstaras tu para recibirme, con la luz que siempre emanabas, ahora estoy leyendo el mensaje que te puso momoshiro y me voy pero sabes tu nunca te fuistes siempre estaras en nuestro corazon_

_QUE DESCANSE EN PAZ RYOMA ECHIZEN_

_UN BUEN AMIGO, EN DONDE QUIERAS QUE ESTES QUE ENCUENTRES LA LUZ, NUNCA TE OLVIDAREMOS_

_leo ese _


	4. MELISSA

estoy de nuevo aqui lamento la demora, pero al fin se me ocurrio como continuarlo, pero ala vez triste por que este es el ultimo capi a ver si adivinan quien es la que esta narrando bueno comenzemos

**rompe la memoria de los dias lejanos con tus**

**manos**

**termina el respirar de la tristeza**

**vamos rompe mi corazon ansioso de amor**

_ryoma-kun, ah pasado lamentablemente un año de tu muerte y todavia nadie lo puede asimilar y menos momoshiro, que yo sabia que ustedes 2 se amaban pero yo me reusaba a creerlo, por que yo tambien te ame mi querido principe como te decia tomoka_

_todos quedamos en venir al panteon por que como ya mencione ya a pasado un año, y todos an cambiado en ese año, solo por ti. Fuji aunque no lo creas ya se preocupa mucho por los demas, hasta acepto la relacion que tenian yuuta y mizuki, eiji casi no ah cambiado pero eso si a nadie mas llama o'chibi_

_oichi es el que no ah cambiado en nada aunque creo que se preocupa mas de lo normal por los demas, tezuka es el que si se le ah notado los cambios, hasta sonrie en publico, igual que en kaoru que cuando lo hizo casi a todos les da un ataque, kawamura ya sin su raqueta es mas valiente aunque no se le quita lo timido, inui creo un jugo con tu nombre en tu honor, que momoshiro toma sin chistar el dice que cuando se lo toma te siente_

**mirando al cielo esperando el**

**mañana**

**no se que hacer con mi corazon**

**perdido**

**los pajaros vuelan lejos**

**me imajino que encontraron la luz**

**en otra parte**

_hasta tu hermano ryoga esta aqui se le ve que esta muy triste, pero todos sabemos que tu encontraste la luz por que eras alguien bueno, momoshiro esta un poco mejor que la ultima vez que lo vi, eiji se le acerca y le pregunta por que no esta triste, momo solo le sonrie y le dice_

_-eiji le prometi a ryoma ser fuerte y vivir por el_

_eso escuche que lo dijo en un aire de tristeza todos estamos enfrente de tu tumba deseandote el descanso eterno, tambien en tu tumba esta una foto de todos, pero lamentablemente en esa foto no salgo yo, estan todos los titulares en esa foto y momo abrasandote, tu eras muy feliz en ese tiempo, pero esa maldita enfermedad te arrebato de nuestras vidas_

**no me dejaras calbalgar en tu **

**espalda**

**entonces alejate de la amabilidad**

**que rechazo altamente**

_aunque momo lo quiera evitar vi que una lagrima desliso su mejilla, eiji esta abrazado con oichi llorando desconsoladamente, yo tambien siento que pierdo fuerzas y caigo de rodillas llorando tomoka se me acerca y me abraza y lloro _

_tu hermano tambien se me acerca y veo que tiene los ojos rojos de tanto de llorar y me abraza y me susurra al oido_

_-no tienes por que llorar el de seguro nos esta viendo y hasta se esta riendo por vernos en este estado_

_se aleja de mi y me besa la frente_

**vi alos pajaros volar en**

**la tarde**

**el viento solo se arrastra**

**a mi alrededor**

**no dire que quiero alas**

**quiero ser como las hojas de**

**melissa y bailar en el aire**

_ya es tarde pero ninguno se ve que se quiere mover ninguno se quiere separar de tii, lo que me dolio en alma que no te acordaras de mi en tu lecho de muerte, tambien ese dia via como una paloma blanca volo y desaparecio ante mi vista lo primero que se me vino en la mente fue tu nombre ryoma echizen_

_pero tan siquiera ya eres libre, como quisiera ser yo tambien libre, no creo amar a alguien como te ame a ti aunque tu nunca me amaste me conformaba con solo verte, pero ya no podre verte nunca mas. Siento como unas lagrimas caen por mis mejillas y tambien empieza a llover, como si la lluvia fuera la culpable de nuestras desgracias_

**ya intente mentenerme en pie**

**demasiado pero esa no es la res-**

**puesta verdad**

**no ire contra el viento**

_todos intentamos ser fuertes pero no lo podemos por tu muerte, cuando regresamos ala seigaku, ellos ganaron y dedicaron ese triunfo a tu memoria, solo por ti, como la lluvia a aumentado tenemos que irnos cada quien a su camino, momo se ofrece a acompañarme y acepto_

_ibamos en silencio y el empieza a hablar_

_-tu tambien querias a ryoma verdad_

_-..si..pero el te queria a ti eso no era ningun secreto y lo que me importaba era su felicidad_

_-si pero yo lo hice sufrir y mira murio sin antes demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba_

**toma la llave con las manos no debes temblar**

**incluso si te equivocas parece que no volvera a **

**abrir vamos terminalo cerrando el cerrojo**

_tu te sueltas llorando repitiendo que ya no puedes contener el dolor que sientes por su perdida_

_-se lo prometi pero no soporto un dia mas sin el_

_-no te preocupes momo estoy seguro que un dia lo volveremos a ver, solo piensa que el donde quiera que este ya no esta sufrieno, y si nosotros seguimos llorando por su perdida el no podra descansar_

_despues de eso me deja en mi casa y yo me subo le digo a mi madre que no tengo hambre y me voy a dormir_

**un alma que no puede salvarce desaperece**

**pero antes de hacerlo brilla con dulzura**

**y crea una noche de luna llena**

_ya llegue a mi casa mi madre me dice que si quiero comer yo le respondo que no, ciertamente desde que no te tengo mi apetito no es el mismo, aquien quiero engañar me haces mucha falta, mi madre me abraza, ella sabe perfectamente lo que me pasa, despues me subo a mi habitacion a dormir pensando en ti y tu sonrisa que tu solo me dedicabas_

_-que donde estoy-.esta todo borroso, veo una pequeña silueta enfrente mio, la silueta se me acerca poco a poco hasta que lo reconosco_

_-no puede ser...ryoma-.digo con asombro y solo atino a salir corriedo abrazarte y siento como empiezo a llorar_

_-momo-sempai-me susurras y siento como me separas de ti_

_yo te miro sin entender y veo que tu tambien tienes lagrimas en los ojos_

_-ryoma pero tu.._

_-estoy muerto momoshiro y no me gusta que sufran por mi, solo recuerda momo yo te amo y ta amare por siempre, aunque no este en vida, siempre te acompañare espiritualmente_

_me sonries y solo te beso, como extrañaba estos besos_

**cuantas veces lo eh repetido aquellas manos que te buscan suavemente toca la nuca de mi cuello, por mi beso la muerte, vendra olvidame **

**inutilidad como un debil resplandor, anhelando hace que este amor cresca aunque se rompa incluso mis conocimientos del pecado es borrado curando este triste cuerpo**

_te separas con una sonrisa_

_-momo te esperare siempre y espero que no me olvides pero tampoco quiero que cuando me recuerdes te pongas triste por que yo tambien lo estare, momo nunca te olvidare_

_y antes de que te ballas te doy un ultimo beso y te susurro lo mucho que te amo y tu solo despareces ante mis ojos_

_de repente despierto y me allo en mi cuarto solo_

_-fue un sueño-.susurro en tono triste-.no no fue un sueño todavia siento el sabor de tus labios-.sonrio y veo que el sol sale, desde este momento eh vuelto a nacer y esperare a poder reunirmo otra vez contigo mi querido ryoma_

**fin**

**nyaaaaaaaaa que tal hasta aqui acaba este fic espero les habra gustado y me empeñe muchisimo como se habran dado cuenta primero empece con una persona y termine con momo adivinaron de quien se trataba**

**las primeras estrofas es una cancion se llama melissa es el opening de fullmetal alchemist pude encontrar su traduccion y se me hizo perfecta**

**y la ultima estrofa era una parte de la cancion de blood tambien traducido naturalmente bueno tengo planeado hacer otro fic primero tendo que actualizar mis otros fics y gracias por su apoyo bye**


End file.
